


Devil in a Sweet Kiss

by eri_quin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a reason for Bella's clumsiness? What if she'd been paralyzed her whole life, but had recently learned to move? And the reason why she could suddenly move was because…she was telekinetic. Dr. Cullen may just be the first to find out.</p><p>Because as helpful as her powers may seem, they can just as be deadly towards others...and herself. Any point of exhaustion will end fatally, and it might just have to be a race to keep her alive without her powers short-circuiting on her.</p><p>And as he further falls in love with her, it might be a case of is or isn't too late.</p><p>Decisions must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emptiness Inside Her

_Quiet. Silent._ _**Eerie.** _

_The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only loud sound in the room. There was, of course, the soft breathing of the bedridden girl and the frequent delayed sounds of the oxygen pump. There used to be echoes of shoes running passed the closed door to the room, once when she had been placed in a hospital and not her bedroom now._

' _I'm sorry. There seems to be no chance of your daughter ever regaining mobility. Her entire body is paralyzed for the rest of her life…'_

_She remembered those words. They would never leave her mind, haunting her and making her cry. She had been this way her entire life. How could that ever change?_

_No one knew why fourteen year old Isabella Swan was unable to move her body since birth, or why at the very least she was able to breathe without the pump for a limited amount of time or was able to move her eyes. But that…was all she was capable of doing._

_She lay in that bed, trapped and unable to do anything._

Later that year, a miracle had happened. Bella was able to move. And by move, she was able to move freely. But there was a secret to how she could –after all, she was supposed to be paralyzed for the rest of her life. And it was something Renee, Phil, and Charlie knew no one could ever know.

Bella was telekinetic.

She was able to move things with her mind. They saw her do so in the room, trying to help herself when no one was around or when she didn't want to trouble them. More commonly, she used it to try to communicate with them.

Two years later, Bella was able to perfect it the point where she could completely move her body around with her power. Unfortunately, the current doctor that was working with her was getting too close to figuring out their secret, so they knew it was time for her to move on to another doctor. They all decided it might be a good idea for Bella to move to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, sweetheart?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Really, we could move to the next state over instead of having you move all the way over there," Phil added.

Bella shook her head, "It's alright, guys. It'll be good for me, I think. I have a good feeling about this."

"If you're sure," Renee gave in uncertainly.

Bella gave them a hesitant smile before going to her plane. Several hours later, she was in Forks, already feeling the jetlag and hoping Charlie would be there already. She was in luck; she could already see him standing up excitedly with a poster board proclaiming her name.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him awkwardly. He gave an awkward smile back, reminding her that she had a lot more in common with Charlie than admittedly her mom. Not that she didn't have to take care of both of them.

"Hey, Bell. You ready to go?"

Bella shrugged, but wobbled as she took another step closer. Alarmed, her dad leaped forward to make sure she stayed upright.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

Charlie didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't question her. "I hope you don't mind, but I've already set up your first appointment with your new doctor. He's got a really attractive family; you'd know who they were right away."

"Really attractive, huh?" Bella tried to sound interested, to avoid feeling a headache coming on from the fact she had to already face a doctor.

"Oh yeah, but you should see the doctor! It's too bad he's not married any more. The nurses already had trouble concentrating on their work when he's around, but now that he's back on the market they're practically zombies!" Charlie chuckled.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle along, though she still felt trepidation at her appointment.

"When  _is_  my appointment?"

"Oh…in half an hour."

"Charlie!"

* * *

"Carlisle! You should try this online dating," Esme Cullen grinned at her ex-husband as she navigated the dating website.

"You can't trust those things, dear. Besides, they'll change their minds once they find out what you are," Carlisle Cullen sighed fondly.

"Ah, but you can always put in that one of your interests are vampires."

"That would attract lunatics, Esme."

She huffed and he laughed at her.

"Alice, are you okay?" Carlisle asked worriedly, seeing his daughter seemingly lost in a vision.

She snapped out of it, looking at him appraisingly. Then she smiled brightly. "You're going to meet someone special real soon. And she's going to be my best friend."

Carlisle almost gaped at Alice, but instead smiled. "I do have an appointment soon with Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, right now. Which I'll need to be leaving soon for."

"Call her Bella, Carlisle."

He waved at his two girls and then left. Alice got another vision and Esme watched her apprehensively. "Alice, dear. Are you okay?"

Alice winced. "This isn't good, Esme."

She told her about both visions, and Esme agreed. "This is going to cause problems."

And while they were discussing Alice's visions, Carlisle was driving to the hospital for his impromptu visit with the Chief's daughter. He'd read her files, and he agreed with the other doctors that it was strange. He'd never seen anything like it, and he'd lived a long time.

This girl was entirely paralyzed until recently, miraculously able to move her limbs when everyone had predicted long-term paralysis. And yet no one could understand why she was paralyzed in the first place, or why her paralysis was different from the norm. And the question on everyone's mind was  _how_  could she suddenly move again, after fourteen years of not being able to?

The notes from the doctors differed, and very often were bizarre. He knew he'd have to rely on his own observations more than referring back to her files.

It wasn't long before he was face to face with the girl the whole town was already gossiping about.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted her after saying hello to her father.

She looked momentarily surprised, before a pleased light entered her eyes. He'd have to thank Alice for telling him about that little tidbit. If only she'd told him…how  _pleasing_  Bella's scent was.

It's been more than a long time since he's ever been tempted by human blood. And Bella's was outright singing to him to take her and drink from her right in front of her father. It took all of his hard-earned self-control to calm himself down and focus on the task.

Bella herself was beautiful, though she didn't seem to think so. She was thin, as expected from being unable to gain real sustenance for years, but she seemed to be gaining weight. Her hair was dull (probably again from being bedridden), but was starting to gain a more healthier appearance. Her eyes were a dark chocolate shade, but he did admit to seeing the hidden emptiness in it –an emptiness that gave him concern and wariness. She was very pale as well, but that wasn't something that could be solved in Forks. Still, if she kept taking care of herself, her beauty would become even more enhanced than it was now.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me Carlisle, seeing as how we'll be working closely in the coming days. Chief Swan, if you'd like to stay or step out?"

Charlie hesitated and then looked questioningly at his daughter. She smiled at him and shook her head. He sighed and bid him a hasty goodbye before leaving to wait in the waiting room.

"Just sit right here, Bella," Carlisle directed her over to the examination bed, that she sat on. "We're going to continue your physical therapy. I think it would benefit you to help you get used to moving around, seeing as I've heard you've become very clumsy since you're started moving about. It'll also help me observe any changes, relapses, and try to understand this sudden capability in movement. Assuming the clumsiness is from you still not used to moving yet?"

"Yes," she answered automatically. It was a quick and simple answer, but for something in Carlisle felt like there was more to it than that.

"We'll be doing other examinations, tests, and maybe even some blood work as well. Is that fine with you, Bella?"

She gave a small smile and nodded. "That's fine, Dr –um, Carlisle."

He smiled back at her and motioned to her legs. "May I?"

Bella nodded and scooted back more on the bed. He took a hold of one leg and started at the ankle, putting pressure.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yes, sir. Your…hands are so cold."

Carlisle paused. "I…have trouble keeping warm, especially in this hospital."

"Hospitals are known for being cold," she murmured. He was relieved she bought his excuse.

He continued his examination for a few more minutes, concluding by checking her heartbeat.

"We'll be seeing each other every day, at the same time. It'll be around after school, so you don't have to miss anything. Four is alright with you, yes?"

"Four is fine, Carlisle," she grinned up at him, much more comfortable after being in his presence longer.

He gave her an answering grin.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Esme asked him, smiling mischievously.

"How was what?"

Esme rolled her eyes, "Your appointment with Bella Swan."

"Alice told you about her, didn't she?"

She smiled patronizingly at him. "Of course she did, dear. I hoped it went well?"

Carlisle took off his jacket and sat down heavily on the couch. "I suppose. She's interesting and a bit enigmatic."

"And pretty."

He was about to agree before he registered exactly what she had said. "What? Esme, what exactly are you implying?"

She smiled mysteriously at him. "She's pretty. Alice drew a picture of her for me. If she was turned, she would be even more beautiful and I would have another beautiful daughter."

Carlisle shook his head, "That's out of the question, Esme. There isn't even a reason to turn her."

He frowned disapprovingly at her before walking away.

She sighed. "That's what you say now."

Oh, but if what Alice had told her were true, things were about to get very interesting very soon.

* * *

"Bella, you remember Billy Black, right? And this is his son, Jacob," Charlie introduced the two russet-skinned males near him.

"Hey there, Bella! Long time no see, eh?" Billy said, wheeling himself closer and holding out a hand.

She smiled and shook it, turning to shake Jacob's hand next. She felt the jetlag completely overtake her, and her lapse in concentration and rising fatigue caused her to momentarily lose control of the telekinetic hold she had over her body. Collapsing, she hyperventilated as she tried to gain back her control, vaguely feeling Jacob pick her up and carry her hurriedly inside, while Billy and Charlie panicked behind them.

"Bella, are you okay? I should've known you would be too tired after the flight and the appointment. I'm so sorry!" Charlie practically screamed.

If she was more coherent, she would've laughed. Instead, feeling herself paralyzed again, she continued panicking and hyperventilating, remembering how helpless she had been for the first fourteen years of her life. She never wanted to feel like that again.

Closing her eyes, she focused on calming down. Once she'd settled, she opened her eyes again and looked at the three in front of her, all racked with worry.

"I'm fine now," she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I think, to be careful, that Jacob could drive you to school in the mornings. I'll come pick you up after."

She knew after what had happened that that had sealed the deal. She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"I didn't know Billy and Jacob knew…about this."

"I've known since you were young. Seen you paralyzed and witness some of your power. I'd just warned Jacob about it recently," Billy smiled sadly at her.

"Don't –don't pity me," she choked out as she willed her tears not to fall.

And they tried not to show it.

Started 11/27/08 –Completed 12/6/08


	2. The Less Traveled Road

Jacob was driving her to school. She was being driven to school. How embarrassing is that?

The whole reason Charlie had wanted her to meet Jacob and Billy again was because he was worried about her driving to school, when she had a lapse in control. She admitted that that would produce horrible results, considering she wasn't sure if she would be able to protect herself in a car crash after her moment of weakness. But still…

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sure at least my company won't be so bad," Jacob joked weakly, and she smiled at him for his effort.

"Thanks, Jake. It's cool. Don't tell…anyone, okay? At least not around here."

He nodded. "Everyone at the reservation already knows, but they won't say anything. Charlie's picking you up, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to being picked up by the cruiser," she grimaced.

"That's too bad. Charlie was going to give you this truck, but…you know. I guess it's still your truck. You just won't be able to drive. Well, not for awhile…"

She laughed at his rambling at the end. "I suppose. Just drop me in the front, okay? I need to go to the front office."

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes, don't worry," she reassured him, and she was cheered even more by the adorable smile he gave her. It made her want to pinch his cheeks.

She hopped out of the truck, stumbling a little by the quickness and suddenness of her move. She gave another reassuring smile to Jacob, who looked alarmed, before heading inside. She headed straight to the office, meeting a maternal red-haired woman at the desk.

"H-hello," Bella greeted nervously.

The red-haired woman looked up and smiled brightly, "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," she announced.

The woman's smile actually grew bigger before she shuffled around some papers and finally found what she was looking for. Handing Bella her schedule, a map she went over, and a slip for her teachers to sign, Bella thanked the woman and left. She went to first period English, meeting Mr. Mason and having him sign the slip, and then Bella immediately went to sit in the back. She met Eric Yorkie in that class. He, nicely enough, helped her go to her next class.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur, with only her trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, making her stand up in front of the class and introduce herself. She also met Jessica Stanley in both Trig and Spanish. She was a nice enough girl, who liked to talk a lot. It suited Bella just fine, considering she didn't like to.

Soon enough, it was lunch and she just walked in, wondering where she was going to sit. All of a sudden, hard marble arms wrapped around her and the cafeteria grew quiet. A minute later when the stone arms had removed themselves, she found herself gaping at a topaz-eyed boy with honey hair like her new doctor's. He was absolutely gorgeous, with pale skin and perfect features. Bella took a quick glance around to see people staring at them, and some glancing at a pixie-like girl. Seeing the pixie girl just smiling brightly and bouncing in her seat, the others went back to staring at them in astonishment.

"You looked like you needed a hug," the blond boy muttered before he'd quickly retreated to the table where the pixie girl was sitting at. She immediately pulled him into quiet conversation, though she was still animated, and everyone went back to their usual clamor. It was still tinged with glances at Bella or at the table where the mysterious blond and pixie sat at.

She felt herself be hooked onto by Jessica, who excitedly pulled her to her table.

"Wow, Bella! How do you know Jasper Hale?"

Bella's mouth worked a few times before she settled on a shrug. "I don't. That was the first time I've ever even seen him."

Jessica gazed at her in awe. "The Cullens and Hales never mix with the rest of us."

And she proceeded to tell Bella all about Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. Even from the first glance of them, Bella had already deducted they were Dr. Carlisle's family. Charlie was right that she would have no trouble picking them out. But it was nice knowing more information about them. She'd have to ask Dr. Carlisle about their move from Alaska. It would be interesting to know what Alaska was like.

Unfortunately, lunch ended soon. Bella bid them bye and headed to Biology II with another person she'd just met, Angela Weber. They were both shy, which helped because they understood each other more easily.

They split up once they entered the classroom, Angela having to go to her seat and Bella having to go talk to the teacher. Mr. Banner easily pointed her out to the only empty seat in the room, after giving her the class materials. And then she saw Edward Cullen.

She flinched, seeing him glaring at her with fierce coal eyes, almost snarling at the sight of her. She hesitantly went over to her seat next to him, flinching again when he moved his seat sharply farther from her. She watched in shock as throughout the whole class, he cringed away and turned his nose from her. His body was tensed and his hands had balled up into fists, never clenching or relaxing in the slightest.

Bella waited anxiously for the class to end to get away from his antagonistic stare. She was bewildered by his hostile greeting. She hadn't even met him before then.

She wanted to run away as soon as the bell ran, but he beat her to it, shooting out of his seat jerkily. She refused to cry, not understanding his attitude. She even wondered if Dr. Carlisle had said something to his family.

"Hey! I'm Mike Newton," a cute blond introduced himself.

She quickly composed herself. "Hi, I'm Bella."

He grinned. "Are you headed to your next class?"

"Um, yeah. I have gym next."

"That's great! I have gym next too! Do you want to walk there together?"

Bella smiled unsurely, "Sure."

He talked a lot on the way, reminding her a bit of Jessica. But he was very nice. He didn't broach the subject of Edward Cullen, as she'd thought he would by the questioning glance he'd given her in the beginning and then the quick look at Edward's retreating figure. Instead, he talked a lot about the school and the events coming up. He'd also informed her of the notable places in Forks.

Gym finished quickly without Bella having to dress, though Coach Clapp had found her a uniform already. Soon, she was on her way to the office again, and was surprised to find Edward Cullen in there arguing with the receptionist –about changing sixth-hour Biology to any time!

They'd never even met each other, and yet he was being a complete jerk and there was absolutely no reason for him to act this way towards her.

He'd abruptly stiffened and then glanced behind him at her. A small snarl almost formed before he told the receptionist never mind and left quickly, brushing passed Bella carefully.

She'd quickly handed the signed slip to the receptionist before running out.

* * *

She was quiet when Charlie picked her up, steadfastly refusing to let her tears fall. Charlie looked at her in concern, but didn't say anything. Bella was grateful for that.

"I'm a little late, so we can just head over to the hospital right now. That okay, Bells?" her father asked.

Bella gave him a faltering smile.

"I'm still working, so after you're done just call me up at this number, okay?" Charlie handed her a piece a paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

"Sure, Dad. No problem," she mumbled.

He dropped her off at the hospital, still glancing at her worriedly. She went inside, checked in, and waited for her turn to be called to the doctor. It wasn't long until she met with Dr. Carlisle.

"Hey there, early bird," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hi," she said back timidly.

He looked at her confused. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen."

He frowned, "I told you, Bella, just call me Carlisle. What's wrong? Did  _I_  do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just…did you talk about me to your family or something?"

Dr. Carlisle looked surprised. "No, not really. Today was your first day at school, right? Did you meet my kids?"

"Yes. But…did I do something or did you say something? Because your son Edward doesn't seem to like me very much. I don't even know what I did."

He frowned again. "I'll talk to him. He was probably just in a bad mood. Don't worry about it."

She sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. Now let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

When Carlisle arrived home, he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't surprised to hear Edward banging on the piano. The others uncertainly meandered around, certainly avoiding the area around Edward.

"Edward, I'd like to speak to you now," Carlisle spoke lowly, though he was sure everyone in the house could hear him. The racket Edward was making stopped. Soon enough, his first son stood before him.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward asked him anxiously.

"Let's talk in my study."

He led a nervous Edward there and began the talk as soon as they had sat down.

"Edward, why were you acting hostile towards Bella Swan today?" he got right to the point.

Edward grimaced. "I didn't mean to. You don't understand, Carlisle. It was like her blood  _sang_  to me. I smelled her and I almost lost control in class. She was…intoxicating."

Carlisle almost matched Edward's grimace, but held it in. If only Edward knew…she had called out to Carlisle in the same way.

"Still, you have better control than that, Edward. As it was, I get the feeling she thought you were out to murder her." Which really wasn't that far out from the truth, if you think about it.

"I think I have to go away for awhile. To compose myself. It'll be a week at the most," Edward told him reluctantly.

"Very well. But when you get back, I want you to apologize to her."

"I was planning on it," Edward gave him a sheepish smile.

Carlisle shook his head, but smiled back.

Strange. If Bella Swan was Edward's singer, then why did she call out to him in the same way?

* * *

"That was kind of you, Jasper," Alice teased.

Her husband would've blushed if he could. "I couldn't help it. There was like this constant ache underneath all of her surface emotions, like a subtle pain she hid from everyone. I just reacted."

Alice giggled. "Still, I thought it was very sweet. I wanted to go over too, but I think that would've overwhelmed her. Well, her and the entire school."

"I can't believe you asked earlier if she smelled as good as you smelled her from our table," he grumbled.

She shrugged, "Well, she smelled really good. You heard Edward just now. I was just wondering if the smell was stronger when you hugged her. I wanna hug her now."

Jasper lightly laughed. "We can invite her over to our table tomorrow."

Alice squealed. "Really? That'd be great! Oh, I just can't wait until tomorrow now."

"I still wonder why she's hurting so much, though."

Alice immediately stopped laughing, making Jasper turn to her in concern.

"What's wrong, love?"

She didn't immediately answer him, so he continued. "Your visions…? Did they tell you why?"

He could feel her sadness and he wanted to make it go away.

"Yes. But it's her secret to tell," Alice murmured. "I will tell you that more pain is going to come to her. I just recently had a vision. Two of them. Carlisle was supposed to get together with Bella."

Jasper's widened. "Are you serious?"

Alice sighed, "Yes. But then I had another that contradicted it. That Bella would get together with Edward. I saw two possible futures for Bella." Jasper was about to interrupt her. "It means that she wasn't chosen yet. But because the vision with Carlisle came first, it is the most likely."

"And with Edward going away and Carlisle spending time with Bella every day…" Jasper concluded, "It would definitely seem more likely."

"I want Carlisle to be happy…except I want Edward to be happy too. Except, as I saw into Edward's future with her, I saw him causing her more pain than happiness. With her future with Carlisle, I only saw them getting together. I couldn't search any more into it."

"The road less traveled…is the unknown future," he murmured.

"It is also a problem because Edward already seems a little bit infatuated with Bella. Her smell is what set him off. It's worse because Bella is both Edward and Carlisle's  _la tua cantante_."

" _Both of them_?!"

Alice nodded grimly. "It was only Carlisle's perfect control that kept him composed enough to deal with her."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on things, then," Jasper assured.

"I hope we can."

Started 12/6/08 –Completed 12/20/08

_**Omake!** _

"Jasper! That was great!" Alice grinned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to go hug that human?"

Jasper knew that if he could, he would be turning red at that moment. "I couldn't help it. Her emotions were so strong."

Alice abruptly pulled him closer, and ignored the other three at the table.

"Did she smell as good up close as she does from here?" she began her interrogation.

Jasper grunted an affirmation.

"Oh, come on, Jazzy!"

He sighed in exasperation, "Yes. She smells even better."

Alice's grin grew bigger, "Jasper, you smell a little like her! Ohh, come closer!"

She yanked him a little closer, sniffing at him lightly. Jasper twitched and the other three held in their laughter.

"Jazzy, I want to go over to her now! Maybe her smell will rub off on me too! And then I can go around smelling her scent all day. Even better, maybe I can make her wear my clothes and then when I wear it, I can smell her!"

They couldn't help themselves. They started laughing

Started 12/20/08 –Completed 12/20/08


	3. Something About Us

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite patient," Carlisle teased, making Bella blush. This was her third visit with him and already they were a little familiar with each other.

"Dr. Carlisle," she greeted back.

"Just Carlisle," he automatically corrected with a grin.

"Hello, Just Carlisle."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, funny. I'm practically in stitches now."

She pouted, but he could see a slightly hidden smirk. He started the examination, as usual, but told her they were going to do something else.

"I want to do blood work today, okay Bella?"

She cringed.

"Don't like the sight of blood?" he teased her again, but he smiled to show he wanted her to be okay.

"No. I can't stand the smell," she wrinkled up her nose.

His blond eyebrows shot up, "You can actually smell blood?"

"Yeah. It smells like rust and salt mostly."

Carlisle couldn't believe it, but decided he had to when as soon as he started to draw blood from her, her nose had wrinkled and then she'd fainted. He didn't know whether he should be worried or laugh.

He decided on chuckling when she'd woken up, groaning and pale but relatively fine.

"Are you okay?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me," she pouted.

He chuckled again, "Don't worry, Bella. We won't have to do blood work for awhile."

Unfortunately, when she'd come to meet him again the next day, he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it seems there was a mix up at the lab and your blood sample was replaced. I need to collect some more," then he'd held up a medium-sized pan of apple pie, the smell drawing Bella nearer. "But I got pie for you to smell, rather than your blood. Is it a deal?"

She gave him a double thumbs up, "Of course, Carlisle. What do you take me for?"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, moving her over to a chair and prepping her to take her blood. Good thing she was preoccupied with the pie.

"I'll be free after you're done here. Would you like to come with me to meet my family?" Carlisle asked as he wiped the puncture wound and put a band aid on it.

"Oh…um, is Alice and Jasper going to be there?" Bella muttered, unsure how she felt about the two.

Just yesterday, they'd invited her to sit at their table.  _After_  Jasper had hugged her again, and then Alice, the fey-like girl, had chattered non-stop about shopping, even after they'd finally gotten to the table. They intimidated her quite a bit, and confused her with their actions. Their other two siblings kept quiet, but seemed very amused. But she did like them all.

"Yes, they'll probably be there," Carlisle said, knowing Alice had probably seen him asking Bella about it and wanting to stay home to hang out with Bella more.

"Sure. I guess."

Bella didn't know whether to be scared or happy.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as she feared it would be. Carlisle had driven her there, after she'd called Charlie to tell him where she was going, and was surprised at the beautiful glassy house. She had immediately met Esme, who was very beautiful and mothering towards her.

"Hello, dear. You must be Bella," the caramel-haired woman smiled brightly.

Shyly, Bella nodded. She didn't get a chance to say anything in return, because Alice danced into the room, her big smile widening upon seeing Bella. Jasper followed after her, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Bella, and his arms twitched.

"Hello, everyone," Bella timidly greeted.

Carlisle laughed, "No need to be shy, Bella. We're all very happy to have you here. Why don't I give you a tour of the house, and then we can watch a movie in the living room?"

"Oh, that sounds nice," Bella smiled back more confidently.

They walked passed Alice and Jasper, who stiffly hugged her as she passed by him. Not to be outdone, Alice hugged her afterwards as well, with a lot more gusto.

Esme laughed at them, "Well, aren't we in a hugging mood?" and then proceeded to hug Bella as well.

Carlisle sighed in exasperation at his family, enclosing his hand around one of Bella's and leading her away. "I'm sorry about my family. They've been…waiting to meet you."

Bella couldn't see why.

Carlisle gave her the tour, animatedly acting the part of a tour guide and making her laugh. When they were gone with the tour, they were about to head back down. Bella was still laughing so hard that she briefly lost her concentration on her telekinetic hold on her body and tripped. Carlisle quickly caught her, but if he'd missed, she would've gone tumbling straight down the stairs.

"That would've b-been a nasty fall," Bella said weakly, looking up at him. Her breath caught in her throat when he gazed back at her intensely with ocher eyes.

"Yes, it would," he agreed, his voice coming out husky.

Bella turned bright red, recognizing the close proximity between them. In a moment, he did too and he'd straightened them up, setting Bella upright at arm's length.

He gave her a hesitant smile, "Let's continue down, shall we?"

Downstairs, they'd noticed no one was there and it was eerily quiet in the house.

"Carlisle, where is everyone?"

"Knowing Alice, probably on a shopping spree. And she probably dragged Jasper with her. Esme loves interior designing so she probably went with Alice so she could check things she could use to rearrange or add to the house. Emmett and Rosalie have been out since this morning. So what do you want to watch?"

Bella walked over to their large collection of movies, gasping aloud happily when she saw one. Grabbing it, she turned around and held it up to her chest with wide eyes.

"Can we watch this one?"

Carlisle looked at the title and smirked. Almost Famous.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Bella spent most of it on the reservation, hanging out with Jacob as he fixed his car. When it was time for her appointment, Jacob drove her there and she met with Carlisle. For some reason, her heart started to beat faster at the sight of him.

He looked puzzled for a second as he first stared at her, but then his usual smile crossed his face. She smiled back.

"Hiya there, Just Carlisle," she teased.

He shook his head, mockingly reprimanding her, "Isabella Marie Swan, you stop that right now."

She shivered, hearing him say her first name like that. She gave a hesitant smile and hopped onto the bed, straining to keep her hold on her body. She'd been straining since that morning, because she'd had trouble sleeping the night before. She'd need to rest soon, if she didn't want to faint or…collapse. She shivered again, for an entirely different reason.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked her worriedly, noticing her shivering.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she assured him.

He gave her a warm smile and then began her exam. Despite his cold hands, Bella felt like she was on fire. She stopped herself from shivering again, not wanting to alarm Carlisle, but she was definitely feeling  _something_  for him.

When she looked up and examined him, her breath hitched and her hand unconsciously reached out and touched his arm. He stopped, staring puzzled at her. Her face lightly blushed in return and she just stared, wanting to say something but not knowing what. His golden eyes darkened as well, and he leaned closer, hovering above her. He place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let me finish your examination and then let's go out for some ice cream, okay?"

She breathed in his scent and replied softly, "Okay."

Bella leaned on him, holding onto his waist, as he finished working on her legs.

That examination passed by in a blur, and they quickly headed to the only place that sold ice cream –the diner she usually went to with Charlie. They sat in a booth close to the window, both of them ordering banana split sundaes.

"How have you been really, Bella?" he asked her softly.

She gave him an awkward grin, "You should know. There hasn't been a day that's passed that I haven't seen you."

"I just want to make sure…and I want to  _hear_  you say it."

She blushed again, slightly darker than before. "I  _am_  fine, though."

He smiled happily, "That's good. But I'll worry about you regardless, you know."

"You don't have to," she chuckled, avoiding giggling like a silly schoolgirl.

"Again. Yes, I do."

"Uh, hey Bella, Dr. Cullen," Mike's voice interrupted them, and they moved away from each other. He was still slightly looking at them in suspicion.

Bella reluctantly turned to Mike, smiling though a tiny voice in her head was grumpily snarking at Mike to mind his own business. Carlisle had already plastered on a polite smile.

"Hey Mike. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mr. Newton."

Mike smiled widely, "I'm grabbing a steak sandwich to go for my mom. She's craving."

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Newton. Would you like to sit with us for awhile?" Carlisle offered politely.

He looked taken aback and an unsure look crossed his face, before he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I have to get home and give this my mom. Maybe next time. I'll see you guys!"

He left just as their ice cream came in. Carlisle turned his attention back to her. "Well, now that we're alone again...Bon appétit!" he lifted his spoon in a toast to her and she actually did giggle this time. She lifted her spoon and clinked it against his.

"Bon appétit," she agreed.

* * *

Bella changed into pajamas when the tremors started. She lifted her shaking hand and stared at it with wide eyes. She'd been so tired the entire day. It started with her lack of sleep and then she just grew more tired as the day went on. It was all catching up to her.

"Charlie," she whispered, trying to yell. "Charlie! Dad!"

Charlie ran into the room, panicking as he heard his daughter yell. He saw her trembling and ran towards her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong, sweetie?! Should I call Dr. Cullen?"

"N-no!" she gasped. "He'll find out about…about everything…if you do. I don't want him to know how much of a freak I am."

"You are not a freak," he whispered vehemently against the top of her head, rocking her back and forth as they slid to the floor. "I love you, Bells."

She hiccupped, "I love you too, Daddy."

Charlie held her tighter, fighting back his own tears. It's been awhile since his little girl called him daddy. In fact, she hasn't called him that for a long while…probably since she was a little girl.

"I want you to stay home tomorrow, okay? I'll take care of you, baby, I promise. You'll be okay."

Her tiny hands gripped onto her shirt tighter, and her crying grew more. They stayed on the floor for another hour before Bella fell asleep, and Charlie carried her to her bed and held her while she slept, eventually falling asleep himself.

The next day, Charlie called the school and told them Bella wasn't going to be able to make it. He called in as well, making it a point to say that he didn't want to be called in unless it was an emergency. They both decided that they'd see how Bella felt before cancelling her appointment with Carlisle.

"Daddy, don't leave me, okay?" she told him sleepily.

"I won't," he promised.

Started 12/22/08 –Completed 3/7/09


	4. Sins Not Tragedies

Billy pulled Jacob out of his school for the day and he stayed with Bella the entire time she was stuck to her bed, while Billy and Charlie were quietly talking downstairs. She and Jacob were busy watching a marathon of Firefly, eating junk food and basically being lazy.

When school was out, she was surprised to see Jessica, Mike, and Angela visit her. All three wore worried looks on their faces and questioned her repeatedly about her health, at the same time they talked about what went on in school. They also got her schoolwork for her, and Bella thanked them tirelessly.

"We should go watch a movie when you're feeling better," Jessica suggested excitedly.

"Sure, what movie?" Bella smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know. Do you mind a horror film? I was thinking the new Friday the 13th." Jessica asked her.

Mike pouted, "I want to watch the Watchmen."

"Why don't you guys make a day of it? You know, movie hopping," Jacob suggested.

"That sounds cool. Why don't you come with us? It'll be the four of us in Port Angeles," Angela outlined for them.

"I don't see why not," Bella grinned. Jacob exasperatedly agreed, winking at Bella.

They chatted some more before the three of them had to leave, and it left Jacob and Bella alone again. At least, not for long. Bella's next visitors were Alice and Jasper, and they were greeted warmly by a surprised Charlie and a disgruntled Billy.

"Bella's upstairs if you want to see her," Charlie told them and both of them thanked him.

Jacob smiled politely and Bella's eyes lit up. "Alice! Jasper! What are you two doing here?"

Jasper gave her a hug, which Alice followed, and both of them sat on the edge of her bed. They started talking about everything and anything, and despite the unusual hostility they seem to be holding back from Jacob, even Jacob was able to have fun joining in on the conversation.

"Do you want us to tell Carlisle you're ill so he can come over?" Alice asked her.

Bella shook her head, "No, please. I'll be fine after some rest."

"If you're sure," Jasper said, still doubtful.

"I'm sure," she smiled at them tiredly.

"Are you tired now, Bella? Do you want us to leave?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I'm so tired, but I'm having so much fun with all of you here," Bella murmured.

"We'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Jacob grinned at her.

It wasn't all that long until Bella did fall asleep.

"We'll be heading back," Alice quietly told Jacob. "I'll probably tell my dad to check on her anyway. She'll thank me later."

Jacob hesitated, "I'm sure Bella's fine."

Both Cullens looked at him suspiciously.

He gulped, "Really. I mean…oh, well, it doesn't hurt to make sure, I guess."

Jasper grinned smugly, "Exactly."

Alice concurred with her husband, "Good to know you see it our way."

Jacob sweatdropped.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Edward asked anxiously, fretting. He'd wanted to come with Alice and Jasper earlier, but he thought that it would've been too awkward with him not having made up to Bella for his earlier behavior.

"She's fine, Edward," Alice said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, how could she have fallen ill so quickly? What's wrong with her? Is she really okay?"

Alice glared at him, "She's  _fine_. Will you stop bugging me now?"

Edward frowned, "No need to get tetchy. I only wanted to make sure she was alright." He turned on his heel and walked at human pace to his room, turning on his stereo and loudly blasting Beethoven's 9th.

Alice lightly growled, but headed to her surrogate father's study, seeing Carlisle reading an old tome.

"Carlisle?" she called out softly.

He looked up and smiled at her. "What can I do for you, Alice?" He looked worried and strained, and she could guess why.

"You okay?" she asked first.

He sighed, "Bella's father called and said she couldn't make her appointment today. I couldn't get anything more out of him, and I'm worried about Bella."

Alice gave him a small smile, "She was missing from school today. Jasper and I visited her in her house, she looks tired but nothing seems visually wrong. Will you check on her today?"

Carlisle's smile brightened a little bit, "Yes, I think I will. Tonight though. Probably when she's half asleep, so I can easily get an examination through and some answers."

"Answers…?" Alice hesitantly asked, having a clue on what he might want to know.

"Yeah…like why would her first doctor try to kill her."

Alice's eyes widened and she stared at him. He looked frustrated, glaring down at the piles of papers on his desk that he'd pulled on hold, Bella's folder right on top.

"I see…that is something to find out, Carlisle."

She offered a small smile and left quickly, searching out her husband.

Later, when night fell, Carlisle decided it was time to leave and head over to Bella's. He went there on foot, assured by the darkness and his speed that his cover wouldn't be blown. He watched as Bella lay in bed, looking exhausted as she tried to read a book. An hour later, Bella finally went to sleep and he listened to her heartbeat before slipping inside once he determined it was indicating a state between full sleep and still a little awake.

He stared a little too long at her, and when noticed he hastily tore his eyes away and took out his stethoscope. He did his usual exam, but couldn't find anything wrong. And since he wasn't at the hospital, he couldn't even do a more thorough examination.

"How do you feel, Bella?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a small smile, her eyes closed and kept closed. "I feel just fine, Carlisle. What did I tell Jasper and Alice?"

"Probably that you didn't need me," he murmured softly. "I wanted to come anyway. You had me worried."

"S'fine. Promise."

"You're so adorable, especially in your sleep," he laughed lightly.

"Not funny," she pouted.

"Why…" he wanted to ask so many things. But he felt he would be taking advantage of her like this, so he didn't finish his question.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said, kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair back.

"G'night, Carlisle. Stay?"

"Okay."

He stayed the night by her side on the bed, watching her sleep and not knowing why he felt such turmoil.

For the rest of the week, Bella returned to the school and resumed her regular appointments with him. He didn't say anything about that night, or the following nights as he seemed to have taken up the habit of watching her sleep, but she seemed to have assumed she had just been dreaming up his visit to her that night –just as he'd wanted.

Unfortunately, from reports from Alice and Jasper, it seemed that while Bella was back, she seemed to be extremely exhausted and easily tired out. Her friends, including his son and daughter, were all worried about her and were watching her carefully. He had seen evidence of it as well, when they had their sessions with each other.

It was quite worrying and they had no answers as to why it was happening in the first place.

He was starting to get frustrated for once in his entirely long life, and he knew he was going to start pushing for some answers soon.

* * *

Bella stopped prematurely at the entrance to the school, sitting down on the steps and focusing on her breathing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jessica asked anxiously.

Bella looked up and gave a tired smile. "I just needed to catch my breath. I'm getting better, I swear."

Angela shared a look with Jessica before they were cut short when Charlie's car drove up to them.

"Hey girls," he greeted them, looking a bit tired himself.

"Bye guys," Bella said as her father helped her up and began leading her to his cruiser, helping her into her seat.

Her two friends watched them drive away worriedly.

"You know, Jacob's going to need some tutoring," Charlie started out.

"Oh?" she managed a small grin.

"Yeah…it's going to be in the mornings."

Her smile faltered. "I see."

"He won't be able to pick you up in the mornings and drop you off to school, but I've already found someone."

"Already?" she asked wearily.

"We have a surprise guest. You'll be happy to see him," Charlie promised.

Her interest peaked, but she was still unenthusiastic. They were home soon, and Bella followed her father into her home.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Her head shot up and she stared at the man in front of her.

She recognized the Italian accent anywhere. Ruby eyes, dark hair, pale skin, and beauty that matched the Cullens on any given day…

"Marcus!" she screamed in delight, running forward and showing energy for the first time in the last few days.

* * *

_Charlie had decided with the others that maybe they should head to Volterra, Italy. There was a doctor there that many had recommended to them, and if whoever it was could help Bella, then all the better._

_It was the off season for Phil, so both he and Renee were coming with Charlie to bring Bella there. At the moment, Bella was currently in the physical therapy room, all alone and trying to steadily walk across the length of the long yoga mat._

_She had placed her wheelchair nearer to the door, which was quite far from her, but she had been determined to master walking as much as she could so she didn't depend on the wheelchair._

_She hadn't counted on losing her control._

_Bella collapsed and tried to use her power to help her get up again, but her control over it was abysmal and she couldn't perfectly use it to the point she could make it do the big tasks she wanted without difficulty. She raised her hand and held it towards the wheelchair, making it roll closer to her until it was right in front of her._

_Angrily pulling herself up by using the wheelchair as support, she collapsed into it and tried to keep the tears at bay._

" _You shouldn't be alone here," an Italian accented voice spoke up and she snapped her head to face the speaker in fear._

_Had he seen what she had done?_

" _I-I know," she stuttered._

_He was looking at her with an inscrutable look on his face, but a hint of curiosity was hidden in his eyes._

_She studied him as she noticed he was studying her, taking note of the well-dressed manner of the man and that the clothing looked expensive. He had ruby colored eyes that didn't share his emotions clearly, and his mouth was set in a straight line. His skin looked unnaturally pale, as if he had never seen sun before in his life. He was a good deal taller than her, even without her sitting in the wheelchair, and he looked lean but clearly muscled. He had a refined face, with slightly high cheekbones._

_One fact stood clear in her mind above all, this man was unbelievably beautiful._

" _You are tired, yes? Use it to help you sit up straight. I will wheel you to your room."_

" _By it…you saw what I could do," she stated resignedly._

_He didn't answer, moving behind her to start moving the chair with her in it._

" _M-my name is Bella," she blushed._

" _Ciao. Il mio nome è Marcus, mia bella cara. Si tratta di un piacere di incontrare voi. Ho la sensazione che sarà molto vicino," Marcus lightly smiled, taking her breath away._

" _You do realize I have no idea what you just said," she giggled, finding herself at home with this stranger._

" _Yes. But then now you have an incentive to learn Italian and so we can speak to each other."_

" _But you speak English."_

_He smiled again, and she just had the feeling he didn't smile often even though he looked even more perfect with one._

" _But it will be nice to speak to you in Italian."_

_And she didn't question that any more._

" _Do you know how to play chess, cara mia?" he asked her as they neared her room, and she didn't ask how he knew the way to her room. With him, she just felt an instinctive trust and she felt like she wanted to listen and do as he asked._

" _No, I've only been able to move recently," she murmured._

" _I see. Then I will teach you. Don't use your hands."_

_She understood immediately what he was asking of her._

_And that was the start of building her control over her power. It was because of Marcus that she learned how to eventually perfect her control over her telekinesis._

_It went from moving chess pieces around with her power while thinking of strategies to defeat Marcus or evade traps, to starting to multi-task even more by playing chess and then learning to play the violin at the same time, and so forth…_

_All without the use of her hands._

_She grew progressively closer to Marcus, who never showed up when her family or any of the doctors or nurses were there, but was always ever present otherwise. They talked about everything, and he taught her many things, even going so far as to get her books he recommended to read or read to her himself._

_He also talked plenty of his life, though some details never added up, but she never prodded anymore because he was already trusting her with as much. She talked about whatever she could, having not experienced and done as much as he, though she did reveal anything to do with her power and how she felt._

_Belle, of course, didn't understand one of the many advices Marcus had given her._

" _Don't trust your doctor."_

_The doctor they had traveled to Italy for had been very nice to her, and had been doing his best to try to understand and help her. However, just recently, his words and actions were starting to be strained and he would look at her in an uneasy manner. Marcus' advice weighed heavily on her mind._

_After one particularly trying day, she was so tired she could barely use her power to help her do anything. But she used the last ounce of her strength to write a note on the white board for some water, taking care to emulate her mother's writing. She thought it would be fine, since Renee had been there with Phil earlier and was going to return sometime later._

_But the clattering of a clipboard to the ground alerted her to the fact it wasn't fine, and she looked up to see Dr. Moretti looking at her in horror and fear. She lost her hold over the marker she had been writing with, and it echoed the clatter of his clipboard on the floor._

" _I knew there was something abnormal about you, freak!" he spat out._

_He strode closer and too weak and exhausted to even defend herself with her power, she couldn't stop him from wrapping his hands around her throat, choking the life out of her. Tears gathered in her eyes, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out from the lack of oxygen was a loud, terrifying growl._

_Bella found out later, when she'd awoken, that Marcus had come in the nick of time to stop the doctor, who had been severely injured by Marcus' resolve to save her. Marcus had stood by her side protectively even after Dr. Moretti had been removed by security and her family had come. She was sure her family was confused about who Marcus was, but for now she was glad he was there and that he guarded over her like he was her dark guardian angel._

" _I have a secret too, cara mia," he whispered._

_She blinked up tiredly at him._

" _I can sense the relationship between people."_

" _T-that's how you knew about him."_

_He smiled grimly and took her hand, kissing it lightly._

" _But I'm here to protect you, bellezza. I promise."_

" _Grazie, caro mio."_

_And for once, he gave her a confident smile._

Started 4/18/09 –Completed 6/14/09

A/n: I don't even know if I got the Italian right. I tried. And I had help. But if it's wrong…damn.

Omake!

"Jasper! There you are!"

Her blond empath looked at her in confusion. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"I needed to rant to you," she pouted.

A smile tugged at Jasper's lips. "I'm all ears, darlin'."

"Isn't it creepy wanting to watch Bella at night? Stupid Edward thought it would be a good idea to go over and watch her sleep. It's creepy and stalkerish! I told him not to do it."

Jasper did start grinning at that. "I had no idea Edward was developing stalker tendencies."

"Exactly!" she huffed.

"There's more, isn't there Alice?"

She looked sheepish, "It is creepy, but mostly I stopped Edward from going the first time because I didn't want him to run into Carlisle. It would have been a bit awkward, you would think. And the trouble would have started too soon. I just didn't expect Carlisle to want to watch Bella sleep either, after checking up on her the first time."

"So now Carlisle's being creepy and stalkerish."

They both paused at that.

"Stupid creepy, stalkerish vampires," both of them said at the same time.

They ignored the pictures they'd taken of a sleeping Bella, scattered around their bed.

Started 6/15/09 –Completed 6/15/09


	5. Shark Smile

"How are you, cara mia?" Marcus smiled fondly at her.

Bella giggled, talking about her time in Forks, and Charlie smiled before slipping away and leaving the two to catch up.

But when Bella mentioned the Cullens, Marcus' face darkened slightly before returning to normal. Luckily, she hadn't caught that.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Cullen now, yes?" Marcus questioned her.

"Oh, I do! I'd almost forgotten," she said sheepishly, still excited from Marcus' appearance.

"I see. I will escort you there."

Bella grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him out, calling out to Charlie.

"I'm going to my appointment now, Dad! Marcus is going to take me. I'll see you in a little bit."

Marcus drove to the hospital smoothly but quickly, and Bella was still able to talk to him without making him lose concentration. Still, while listening to her, he was thinking about the Cullens and their presence here. It would be most troublesome for them to be so involved with Bella, but he couldn't just keep her away. She, of course, would listen to him.

But it was still her choice on the final say, and if she did do as he asked it would be reluctantly. He would not have her so bitter with him.

"Marcus, am I boring you?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not, cara mia. I am just looking forward to meeting your new doctor. I want to be…sure of him," he assured her. It does not help when he knew what Carlisle really was, a vampire just like himself. And while he knew of Carlisle's infamous control, he would not be sure the vegetarian would be able to resist Bella with her unique and practically irresistible scent. He didn't have an attachment to Bella like Marcus did, and that extra incentive kept the Volturi leader from harming her.

"Carlisle's not like Dr. Moretti," Bella stated and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You call him by his first name."

She blushed and didn't answer.

"Just be careful."

She looked sharply at him, "Is there…?"

"No, cara mia. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to be hurt and for you to be careful."

"I understand. Will you tell me anything when you meet him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. You know I'll take care of you," he smiled fondly once more at her before parking.

Once there, Bella led him to where her appointment was, and they waited together in the waiting room. It wasn't long until Carlisle came out to meet them, and Marcus knew the other vampire had actually hurried to come out when he heard Bella was here for her appointment. Ah, the benefits of super hearing…

Carlisle came out and his smile faltered at the sight of Marcus, eyes widening. Marcus simply nodded at him, whispering in Bella's ear that he'd wait out there for her. The two of them went in for the check up and Marcus sat calmly in the waiting room, ignoring the gaping humans, some of which whispered annoyingly about his looks and clothing.

Soon enough, Bella was finished and ready to leave.

He smiled at her, but it was a different smile than the usual ones he sent her. It was strained and much like the earlier ones he'd given her when she was Italy and they'd first met.

"Bella, wait for me here. I would like to speak with Dr. Cullen alone."

She smiled unsurely at him, but did as he asked and he walked away with Carlisle for their talk.

"Marcus, I had no idea you were here," the blond vampire noted uncertainly.

"I'm here to visit Bella," he answered shortly. "I see you have settled in here nicely. Your family must have as well."

"Yes, we're all doing fine and haven't had trouble keeping our existence secret."

"Good. Now I am warning you, Carlisle. If you harm Bella, or prove to be harmful to her, there will be no shred of compassion in me to help you. Try to stay away from her, will you?"

"I understand, Marcus. As I am willing, I will try to heed your words," Carlisle reluctantly said.

Marcus nodded, but frowned inwardly, feeling out the relationships from Bella. Carlisle and his mind-reader son had a particular bond with Bella, with Carlisle's stronger and more mutual.

Well, well…it looks like Carlisle did have an attachment to Bella that kept the monster at bay…

Marcus gave Carlisle a smile that reminded him of a shark's.

"There's always interesting developments going on all the time, isn't there?" he said cryptically, confusing Carlisle.

It would be a nice twist of fate, and it would solve Bella's problem permanently. Marcus would love Bella entering into their world, but for now…he was quite sure he preferred Bella to be human.

Things will evolve and he'll watch. His main interest was Bella after all, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Carlisle looked back to the documents, searching for a particular detail –an important location. And when he found it, he cursed quite unlike himself.

"Carlisle?" Alice questioned, hovering at the door to his study. Jasper hesitantly stood behind her.

"Alice, did you see anything about the Volturi coming here to Forks?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Was the Volturi in Bella's life before she came to Forks?"

"…No…Carlisle, what's going on?"

"You knew about Bella's first doctor trying to kill her. You saw it."

"Yes, but I didn't get to see everything. The vision stopped at him choking her."

Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Volterra, Italy. That was where Bella had gone to and where her first doctor had tried to kill her. And the same place where Marcus met Bella in the first place."

"Marcus of the Volturi?" Jasper asked sharply, mouth frowning.

"One and the same. He came with Bella today for her appointment. He warned me against harming her and to try to stay away. It doesn't seem like she knows what he is though."

"But what would the Volturi want with Bella? How do Marcus and Bella know each other? And is he in Forks because of Bella?" Alice muttered, becoming worried.

Jasper shook his head, "What does matter is that we keep a close eye on Bella and watch over her from Marcus."

"Right. Alice, Jasper, you two keep an eye on her and try to get some answers. I think there's a lot more going on than we are aware of," Carlisle was just as worried as the others.

And they had the perfect opportunity, when the next morning at school, Bella drove up to school in a sleek scarlet F430 Spider Ferrari, Marcus at the wheel.

They watched as she said goodbye to him and they almost gaped when they saw the Volturi leader smile at her before driving away. Catching sight of them, Bella happily, though only slightly tired, walked towards them.

"Hey you two! How are you guys doing? Thanks for the visit and everything."

"Hey there yourself," Jasper smiled, starting first and amazing his wife. Jasper always tried to talk with Bella, but it was mostly she who talked and he most of the time just added a quip or two. "Who was that in the car? I thought Jacob drove you to school," Jasper jumped right in, moving smoothly into the questioning they'd wanted.

"Oh, Jacob has to be tutored in the mornings so he can't drop me off anymore. That was Marcus. He's a friend of mine I met in a hospital in Volterra, Italy. He's helped a lot in me learning to move around."

Okay, two things they suspected confirmed and a little more detail about Marcus in her life.

"I see. That's nice. Is he here to visit?" Jasper continued, taking control of the subtle interrogation. Alice let him, knowing Jasper would be more subtle in prying out answers without looking like they were questioning Bella, and be more successful than her anyway.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I didn't get to ask him. I was just so excited to see him that it must've slipped my mind," Bella said thoughtfully.

So Marcus had just for sure arrived recently.

"Well, it's understandable that you were so excited you'd forget about something like that –especially if you were close, right?" Jasper kept smiling, not slipping a moment.

Alice was very in awe of her husband at that moment.

"Yeah, Marcus and I are very close. He's done so much for me; I don't think I could ever repay him."

Jasper nodded. "Sounds like you're very close. Are you two… _friends_ …or something more?" he teased with a grin, looking and sounding very natural and not at all suspicious or like he was grilling her.

"Jasper!" Bella lightly pushed his shoulder, only pausing a moment at the strange hardness of his body. "No, Marcus is very sweet and handsome but he's like another…father, you could say. A third one at that. And I'm his cara mia. It's not romantic at all…it's just that…we have a very odd closeness. A bond, you could say."

A more exact facet of Marcus and Bella's relationship, making it very clear the two were close. Worrying, but it didn't reveal the why's that they wanted. Not yet at least.

"It would be nice to meet him."

Alice gaped at her husband, before trying to look normal again.

"Sure, come on over after my appointment. Marcus is probably going to pick me up as well."

Well, score for them.

* * *

Bella fidgeted, feeling Edward staring intensely at her from beside her.

"Um, hello," she muttered.

"Hello," he said and then kept quiet, still staring.

"I'm Bella," she continued to mutter.

"Edward."

Bella glanced at him strangely and then went back to her notebook, deciding that she didn't know what else to say so she wouldn't say anything else.

"I apologize for my behavior when we met. I wasn't…in the best of moods. Can we start over?"

Bella slowly smiled, "Okay. I'd like that."

Edward gave her a crooked grin in return.

The whole period of biology, they talked and got to know each other. It was actually really nice, and it didn't help Bella when Edward would give one of his crooked smiles to her. It was a rather cute smile…

His smile made her turn red for some reason.

She was disappointed when class was over and she had to go to gym, but she was glad she was now on good terms with Edward. She had felt horrible before when he had acted the way he did. While she was still confused why he was like that then, she was just content that they were getting along.

But she was back to being happy when school was over, and Marcus was promptly waiting for her by his car, leaning casually against his door and dark shades covering his eyes. He smiled at her when he saw her, and she grinned happily back.

She saw him glance behind her, a frown briefly flitting across his face before becoming neutral again, and she looked back to see Alice and Jasper frowning in their direction, with Edward looking shock and confused, and the last two of the Cullen family looked worried.

Bella frowned inwardly to herself, but hurried to Marcus' side. She shrugged it off, but she couldn't help wondering if there was more to Jasper's questions earlier than curiosity and teasing.

"So, you're going to drop me off to my appointment?"

Marcus smiled and opened her door for her, "Yes. But I'll wait in the waiting room for you again."

"You don't have to," she looked at him fondly.

"But I want to."

"Well, if you insist…Um, Alice and Jasper are going to come over later. They're close friends of mine. Do you want to meet them?"

Marcus' face was stony. "Sure, why not?" he said guardedly.

Bella frowned at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because. I don't need your ability to read relationships to read that you and Alice and Jasper, or any of the Cullens for that matter, seem to not like each other. The way you guys were looking at each other earlier…"

"It's nothing, cara mia. And how can you be so sure? It's not like I've shown anything like dislike towards them. I haven't even met them."

Bella's frown deepened, "Have you really? Not met them?"

"…No…"

"It's just that…I know you, Marcus," she said surprisingly. "I mean, I don't have any reading powers or anything. But I know you, right? I can read  _you_."

"That you can, cara mia," he realized. "It's because we have a close and special bond, and as closed off as I am with others, you are so close to me that you will always know how I feel. Just exactly how, I wonder," he smiled teasingly.

She gave him a familiar shark smile, and he also realized just how much she was like him or how much she'd picked up from him.

"That's my little secret, caro mio."

"Grazie per tutto, il mio amore. Vi prometto sarà più prossima più tardi. Se lo fiderete di?"

"Ammenda. Ma lei promessa?"

"Sì."

"We're here," Bella said softly, just as Marcus parked smoothly.

She started to get out, when Marcus' hand shot out and gently held onto her arm.

"Marcus?"

"Cara mia, I knew Carlisle. I don't know his kids, so I was telling the truth earlier about having not met them. But I knew Carlisle. He'd visited Volterra, Italy once and met my brothers and I."

Bella was quiet before nodding. "I see. Thank you for telling me, and being honest."

"Always, mia bella."

Though slightly upset and thoughts wandering everywhere, when she met Carlisle, the sight of his smile made her forget everything –her worries, her agitation, her racing thoughts…

His smile made her feel warm and inexplicably happy.

Started 7/9/09 –Completed 9/2/09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Grazie per tutto, il mio amore. Vi prometto sarà più prossima più tardi. Se lo fiderete di?" (Alternate translation: Grazie per tutto, il mio amore. Prometto I' il ll è successivamente più prossimo. Se lo fiderete di?): Thank you for everything, my love. I promise I'll be more forthcoming later. Will you trust me?
> 
> "Ammenda. Ma lei promessa?": Fine. But you promise?


	6. Seize the Day

She was going to die. Bella knew it as fact. There was no one but her. Marcus wasn't there to save her a second time, Charlie wasn't there to comfort her, and Carlisle…

His handsome face appeared in her mind and she smiled brokenly. She realized what that feeling in her had been, every time she was with him.

She had feelings for her doctor.

And as she desperately clung to whatever energy she had left, minutes after the taxi she was in had flipped over and crashed, the other vehicle totaled, having crashed into them head on, the energy she had was used to hold the car from crushing her.

She recalled the accident mindlessly, remembering the taxi she was in driving along when a car coming from the opposite side was driving crazily and had rammed straight into them, causing her to fly out of the back window, and crash into the pavement. Her body was racked with pain and she had long lost hold of her telekinesis over her body. Unfortunately, the impact from the oncoming car caused the taxi to fly back with her, with the other car following not far behind. And they'd headed straight for her.

She'd been distracted because of the pain she was in, but in a last ditch effort she'd desperately focused on her powers and gathered her leftover energy, and held up only one arm as her body lay limp and practically broken on the ground, her hand stretched out in front of her and trying to put a stop to the cars. However, the lack of energy combined with her fluctuating concentration did not help her achieve what she'd wanted. Instead, the taxi flew towards her and she just only managed to make it go over her head and land on its side, while the car came at her fast and she barely stopped it in time with her power. It landed on its side as well, teetering on its tires before looking to fall towards her. At least, it fell at the same moment as the taxi fell towards her as well, the two crashing into each other and supporting each other from dropping onto her. Both vehicles creaked ominously and she flinched.

Forcing herself onto her back, she painfully held up her arms as far as she could, her hands spread out in front of her and ready to make a weak telekinetic force shield when the cars finally fell onto her. And they did. Creating a shield around her helped to stop their fall, but she was weak and it echoed in her shield that flickered and weakened along with her, allowing the cars to inch ever so slowly closer to her and inevitably crushing her under their weight.

Just when she was about to black out, at the edge of her vision, she saw a white-haired angel appear and toss the cars off of her. Without anything more, she fell unconscious.

"I come here to find my brother, and find this girl instead. Interesting," a cold voice stated, a hint of curiosity reluctantly creeping in.

Caius Volturi picked the broken girl up and carried her in his arms, running at a speed too fast for human eyes to the hospital.

He abruptly burst through the doors of the hospital ER, startling quite a few people. But once they saw the body of the girl in his arms, they moved promptly into action.

"Someone call Dr. Cullen!" a male nurse yelled as others hurried to his side, bringing a stretcher to put her on.

Caius reluctantly gave her to them, watching and following behind quietly.

Carlisle immediately burst onto the scene, eyes widening in horror when he realized it was Bella that he had to save. His look transferred to Caius, who only returned a chilly gaze at him. Not sure of what to make of two of the three Volturi leaders being in Forks, Carlisle put the thoughts out of his mind and tried to calm himself down as he began to work on his girl.

Caius stood in the background, watching calmly as the humans worked around him to help the girl he'd just save.

Bella. That's what Carlisle and the rest of the humans called her. Isabella Swan.

"I will be seeing you, Isabella," he murmured, too low for any human ears to hear. However, Carlisle did, and the vegetarian vampire glanced unsurely at him, only to find the usually irate Volturi leader gone.

Without pause and blanking his emotions, Carlisle worked overtime to help Bella from whatever had happened.

Unhappily, he did all he could for her and now all that was left was to wait for her to wake. She was transferred into her own room, machines all set up around her, reminiscent of the picture he had in his files of how she was before she had begun to move for the first time in her life. He was thinking about having one of his nurses call up Charlie, but decided that the police chief would barely take it better from him much less a nurse.

When he left to make the call, Caius reappeared into her room, studying the pale girl with ruby eyes that darkened with hunger, especially after smelling her delicious scent. How amazing, this girl with such an intoxicating smell…

"Hello, Isabella," Caius purred, coming closer and seating himself right next to her on her bed. "It is a most surprising and pleasurable find to have made your acquaintance. Wake up soon, dear girl. My brother's scent is all over you, and I would be most interested in finding out what has captured his attention so entirely that he would leave his brothers with only vague answers."

She stirred and his smile lifted only slightly before a more harsh and usual expression formed on his face.

"Ciao, Isabella," he greeted in a cool voice, watching her warily as she began to wake up reluctantly.

She groaned in pain, "Marcus…?"

"No, my name is Caius."

Her eyes fluttered open quickly, staring at him in surprise and apprehension.

"Oh…are you his brother?" she asked, recalling Marcus telling her about Aro and Caius, his brothers in Italy.

"Yes, Marcus left so abruptly that I was worried and followed him here. You are a friend of his, yes?"

She blushed and smiled shyly at him, "Yes, I am. And I'd like to think he's my friend as well."

"I see. I know at least he considers you very precious. He does not say much about you at home, but it is always with fondness when he does. He's very possessive, doesn't like to share anything with his brothers. He wants to keep you all to himself, you see, so he practically says nothing," Caius lied. Marcus didn't say anything about the girl to them. Marcus hadn't wanted them to know about her at all. The obvious reason was that he knew Marcus knew his two brothers wouldn't approve of his associating with a human girl, much less forming an attachment to her, and that Aro and Caius would be dangerous in regards to Bella. But Caius also knew he had been telling the truth to the girl about Marcus not wanting to have to share her with anyone, not even his own brothers.

"Would you like me to tell you more about me so that we can be more acquainted?" Caius uncharacteristically offered, smiling with a slight edge she didn't notice.

She nodded enthusiastically, and he began telling her about his life. Starting off when he was  _human_. He even included his transformation, taking great satisfaction from her wide-eyed stare.

"Wow, what a great storyteller! A Roman scholar in the 1300s, huh? And vampirism! My, what a vivid imagination do you have."

Caius smiled, knowing this would be the outcome but still amused.

"Don't forget I wasn't just a scholar. I was enticed by a friend to be a professor, and then was just starting successfully in politics when I was bitten."

" _Right_ ," she giggled.

"I was trying for diplomacy, but I've always been more of a warmonger."

She outright laughed at that. Marcus came into the room right at her laugh, freezing at the sight of his brother. However, he quickly wiped the smile reserved for Bella off his face and blankly stared at Caius.

"What are you doing here, Brother?" he asked stiffly.

Caius gave him a cold smile that he stiffened up even more from.

"This lovely girl was entertaining me. She's a very good listener. I told her  _all_ about  _me_."

That was a double stab to Marcus. One, it told him that Caius had just revealed their kind to Marcus' cara, and put her in danger. Two, that Caius told everything about himself to _Marcus'_  human, whereas Marcus had still kept some secrets from her.

"Marcus, you never told me your brother was such a good storyteller! He even made it so that he became a vampire in it. Does that mean, as his brother, you're a vampire too, caro mio?" she teased.

He gave her a strained smile. "Yes, that's right. If you'll excuse me and my brother, there is something I'd like to discuss with him. I'll be back afterwards."

She nodded uncertainly and Marcus walked out, knowing his brother would follow.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Marcus asked, suppressing a snarl.

Caius noted that and chuckled lightly, "Mio fratello, you left Volterra so suddenly. Did you not think Aro and I wouldn't be worried?"

"Worried? Or suspicious," Marcus intoned in a bored tone.

"You are quite capable of showing emotion. Unless, of course, it is only reserved for  _tia Bella_?"

Marcus moved quickly, shoving his brother against the wall and sneering, eyes flashing angrily. They even started to turn black.

"There it is! That flash of emotion you've been missing since Didyme died. Is that why you hang around the girl? Does she remind you of  _Didyme_? She isn't her, you know. Or is she your new Didyme?"

With a full out snarl, he tore off Caius' arms, the sound of fabric ripping as the arm sleeves ripped off with the arms, not to mention with the sound of marble cracking as vampire skin was split.

Caius returned the animalistic snarl, but then he surprisingly calmed down and actually smiled at Marcus.

"Or does your affection for the human have anything to do with her little ability?"

Marcus growled and dropped Caius' arms, hand snapping up to encase around his brother's throat.

"Relax, Brother. I saved her after all. There was only so long she could stand using whatever ability it was before those cars would've crashed onto her. Don't I get credit for saving the girl?"

Marcus kept Caius where he was for a second longer before grudgingly stepping back and letting his brother go.

"Can I have my arms back, please?" Caius spat out, glaring balefully at him.

Marcus reluctantly helped reattach Caius' arms, growling under his breath. The white-haired brother smoothed down the front of his suit, ignoring the wrecked seams at his shoulders.

"You know, I won't touch the girl. I won't even say anything about this to Aro," Caius said quietly, surprising him. "The girl interests me. I will…withhold her from the report to Aro. She is unexpectedly… _fascinating_..." his brother gazed off, lost in his thoughts and worrying Marcus.

For Caius to trail off and lose himself in thoughts that most probably revolved around Marcus' cara did not bode well for him or for Bella…It confused him and made him wary. He wasn't sure of what was going on in Caius' head, nor what his brother was up to.

Using his power, he gazed steadily at the string of light connecting his brother to the girl he'd taken under his wing. He pursed his lips and tried not to show his surprise.

There wasn't hate or anger, or the usual dislike Caius instilled himself against most people and especially against humans. No, Caius was mostly curious and there was a genuine  _like_  of the human girl Marcus had attached himself to.

Caius noticed his concentration.

"Can't really keep much from you, Marcus."

Marcus shrugged, a habit he'd picked up from Bella and occasionally used.

"I won't harm her, Brother. I swear. She is…intriguing. And I find I genuinely enjoy her company. In fact, her presence is curiously  _soothing_ ," Caius sincerely admitted.

Marcus accepted it for now, but he still felt he had to keep a watch over his brother.

* * *

Why were all the inhumanly beautiful people in Bella's life acting unusual?

She knew that when in front of each other, even if they were with her, Marcus and Caius acted in a certain way. Caius was a little too caustic and a little too angry and violent. Marcus was back to the apathetic, sometimes bored man that she remembered meeting in Italy. Together, they clashed.

When Marcus was alone in her presence, he was the kind and sweet gentleman she was used to. Caius was also different. He displayed his curiosity of her openly, and was strangely kinder and even gentler.

And if it wasn't her Italians, then her three friends of the Cullen kind were acting strange. Stranger if she could actually believe that.

Edward was almost antagonistic towards his brother and sister, and while he was nice to her, sometimes he was a little too nice. Almost overbearing.

Alice and Jasper were almost  _possessive_  of her, glaring and at times growling at Edward. They also seemed like they were monopolizing her time, trying to keep her at their side. Alice even switched to all of her classes, Bella heard from her spot in the hospital.

Carlisle was acting wary and close to being distant to her, which hurt especially after her discovery of how she felt.

All in all, these inhumanly beautiful people were almost more work than they were worth.

"Ange, Jess, you get what I'm talking about, right?" she whispered conspiratorially to them, having had them visit everyday afterschool for an hour.

Angela shrugged, "They've never acted like this before, so it's strange. But then again, they never associated themselves with anyone other than themselves either."

"And we don't know Marcus or Caius. They're your territory," Jessica added.

"But then so are the Cullens," Angela pointed.

Jessica nodded but pointed something else out, "But we know how they acted before Bella moved, so we have some background."

"Right, right."

"Ahem," Bella cut in, rolling her eyes. "Before the two of you go Nancy Drew on me, I'd like to know I'm not being paranoid."

"You're not," Jessica assured her. "We'll look into it, but we're sure there's something."

Angela nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Bella smiled weakly before going into a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?" Mike came in at that time, looking worried.

"Hey, Mike. Just tired," she greeted.

"Sorry I can't come more," he apologized. "I have to run around for my mom and help out at the store. I wish I could though."

"It's fine. It's nice that you can visit at all. Really, I don't mind."

The four friends talked some more before the three of them had to leave Bella behind. Reluctantly, they said goodbye and Bella reassured them once again. Outside her room, Jessica rounded bossily on the other two.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this. The Cullens have like super ninja skills. They're freaking silent and you never notice when they're there," here, all three normal friends of Bella looked around in wariness, but after seeing no sight of sneaking Cullens, they proceeded with their talk. "Mike, you're going to keep your eyes and ears open here at the hospital. Try looking out for Bella's older male friends, Marcus and Caius. And Dr. Cullen, while we're at it.

"Angela, you and I are going secret spy stuff on the Cullens at school. Since they all seem to be like stealthy ninja people, even Bella's friends could be since they remind me too much of the Cullens for some reason, we have to make sure to spy on them when we're around people. They're less likely to catch on if we're like surrounded."

"We shouldn't focus too much on Edward Cullen though," Angela said.

"Why's that?" Mike blinked.

"Because Bella doesn't really know him all that much. They get along, but they just started being friends, I think. Alice and Jasper would know more, so they're our bets," Angela explained.

Jessica and Mike nodded.

"Good. Now can someone explain to me what's going on and why are we going spy on the Cullens…and apparently two older  _male_  friends of Bella's that I have no idea about?" Mike cut in.

"We'll explain later. And Caius, who's white-haired but looks young, just came recently. We barely got to know about them," Jessica gave some details.

"You'll know who Caius and Marcus are when you see them. They're insanely beautiful, just like the Cullens. And they're more obvious with their wealth," Angela snickered.

"Okay, let's plan it somewhere other than the hospital where we can be overheard by any one of them," Mike led the way.

Alice and Jasper and Marcus and Caius appeared suddenly behind them, staring in various states of amusement at the humans.

"Those humans are strangely catching on," Caius scoffed.

"Not really, no," Alice said haughtily.

"It can be easily resolved," Marcus said softly.

"No one would even have to know they were missing," Jasper agreed.

The two pairs glared at each other, inwardly wincing that they'd actually agreed with the other over something.

"I don't think Bella would like that much," Carlisle cut in from behind them, raising his eyebrows at them in bemusement.

"As if you riff raff would even know what she wanted. Or for that matter, be considered worthy enough to even have a say," Caius turned his nose at them, smirking before turning on his heel and heading into Bella's room.

Marcus' lips twitched up and he followed behind, "Well said, Brother."

Once inside, Marcus smoothed out his face completely, watching his brother fight with the younger Cullens for Bella's attention, while Carlisle was working in the background, adding his own quips now and then. After his greeting, Marcus had kept quiet, observing everything. When he found complete attention off of him, he focused his mind and began looking at everyone's connections.

He never usually used his power in the short term sense, seeing the current state of people's relationships. Aro usually just wanted him to find out who was what to who. But he'd been using that part of his power more now, especially with Bella, to try to get a sense of what others were to her and to try to keep her protected and in safe hands.

The truth was, he didn't want to know the perpetual relationships for Bella. That would mean finding out what he really was to  _l'eterna luce nella sua vita_. Even if he only focused on the others, he would be even more tempted to find out what he was to Bella. Although, he hadn't looked at their bond in the short term sense either.

What if…his role in her life was only temporary? What if she found out what he was and no longer wanted to be near such a monster? Even the Cullens stood a chance, what with their "vegetarian" lifestyle. Perhaps he should change his diet. He did not want his eterna luce to be afraid of him…to be disgusted by him…

But it is the time now. And he'd rather know and be prepared than for the loss to be sudden. To postpone it, he looked at the others first.

He raised a subtle eyebrow, looking at Jasper and Alice's relationship to his eternal light. It was of the customary sibling bond, but it went farther than that. It was stronger than any sibling bond he'd seen before, and the two were not even really related to Bella. It was stronger than even that of his and his brothers. Though he and the other Volturi leaders would rather antagonize each other in some way, they still had a strong bond and cared for each other (somehow…).

He'd looked at their bond before, and from Jasper and Alice's side it was almost to that point already. Bella's wasn't as strong, but he had a feeling it'll grow stronger on her side soon, as she got to know and spend more time with the couple.

He reluctantly looked at his brother's bond to Bella, and blinked. He didn't how else to react. It was a strange bond, one he didn't know if he fully understood. The attraction he'd first seen from his brother's side was what had initially put him on guard, and the fact that several times Caius had mentioned the pull he had to Bella. But it was the oddest bond he'd ever seen. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't just friends either. It was somewhere in between. The best he could describe it was that of best friends without the limits of friendship. Which is still odd, because Caius wasn't one for friendship, didn't  _like_  anyone other than his brothers, and that was just barely.

Turning his bland stare to Carlisle, he wondered at his and his son's bond towards Bella. Staring at the truth, Marcus visibly reacted, tensing and raising both his eyebrows. He'd seen the peculiar connection between Bella and both Cullens, but to know the exact depth of the two...He'd looked at Edward's at the same time, to compare, but now he wished he hadn't.

Edward and Bella were soul mates. The light of the connection was dull and slightly grayish, proving that it wasn't at all strong or developed by then, but the gray color was new. He'd have to look that up.

But Carlisle…his connection with Bella was rare.

It is speculated that one can have more than one soul mate. A rarity, but it happens. What Carlisle had with Bella was called twin flames or twin souls –the ultimate soul mate. The one and only other half of one's soul, for which all souls are driven to find and join.

Once you met your twin flame, all others –soul mate or not – did not matter. Well, once you've realized it.

At this point in time, Bella could choose between Edward and Carlisle. She didn't know the truth of either bond, and she could find happiness with either one. Except she could achieve true happiness, the ultimate happiness, with Carlisle.

Marcus still had to find out what was behind the gray color of the bond between Bella and Edward, but he knew that he was going to have his hands full. All he wanted was for Bella's happiness, and the fact she might have to be torn between the two did not bode well for the future or of the probable heartache Bella was to experience.

But he knew Carlisle and the Cullen patriarch was a personal friend of him and his brothers. He trusted the man and would rather him taking care of Marcus' cara than the boy.

"I said for you to try to stay away from her, Carlisle. Not to distance yourself and hurt her feelings," he murmured too low for Bella to hear, but it was very clear to the vampires in the room.

And he could tell too. Alice and Jasper had stiffened up only noticeably to a vampire's eyes, Carlisle had slightly tilted his head towards him in question and in tension, and his brother's body was screaming curiosity.

Now for the moment of truth. What was he to Bella?

Concentrating, he let out a large breath of relief. Whatever he was to her, the bond was permanent. His bond was a little like Caius', only except instead of a friendship, he was a little closer to family. Between his familial and attraction to Bella, at least he had a permanent fixture in her life –regardless of the truth of his nature or not.

Still, perhaps he  _should_  change his diet.

* * *

"Carpe diem, Frater," Caius whispered, calmly reading Bella's copy of "Wuthering Heights."

It was just Bella's sleeping body, Caius, and Marcus left.

"What is that to mean?" Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to take it all by storm, dear brother. Mayhaps you  _should_  be worried about me," Caius smirked. "I do live by Caesar's words, 'Alea iacta est.'"

But Marcus smirked as well, making the younger brother falter.

"Pax vobiscum," was all Marcus had to answer before turning on his heel and walking away contentedly, seeking out a certain doctor.

He spoke Latin, his brother's first language, to accentuate his strange reaction to Caius' declared subtle war on the rest of them –but also to showcase his calmness and that he wouldn't be provoked by his brother and bothered at all by Caius' statement. After all, he knew the truth of the matter and no matter whatever Caius tried or whatever tricks his brother tried to pull, there was nothing Caius could do to change things. The white-haired Volturi leader's role in Bella's life was set.

"Ciao, Carlisle," Marcus greeted as he came up slowly behind the blond.

Carlisle slowly turned around, looking warily at him.

"What can I do for you, Marcus?"

"Perhaps I shall be more lenient…and amend my threat," Marcus didn't even pause at revealing that he  _had_ been threatening Carlisle the first time, nor did Carlisle blink at the fact it had been a threat. "You're allowed to be near Bella. You're allowed to see her. You're allowed to talk and be around her. You are not allowed to kiss her until you've earned it."

Carlisle looked shocked, but then his face turned wary, not even denying the implied accusation.

"And how will I have earned it?"

Marcus gave him a smug smile, a rare moment for him to show emotion to someone other than Bella.

"When she kisses you first."

Of course he was on Carlisle's side, but this had essentially screwed the doctor. Besides, if he was on anyone's side, it was Bella's…

He wanted to be sure Bella made the choice, consciously chose Carlisle above any other. He wanted only her happiness, so her decision was paramount. Bella had to make the first move and kiss Carlisle herself, proving that he's the one.

But she was a shy girl, and that chance of her kissing Carlisle first was abysmal.

Somehow, maybe it wasn't so sure who side Marcus was on, aside from Bella's.

* * *

Carlisle wasn't refuting it anymore. He hadn't been for awhile. He knew he felt something for Bella, but remembering Marcus' warning about staying away and his own problems with his feelings, he had decided to be slightly distant and professional with her. Now Marcus seemed like he was giving him his blessings of sorts, with an impossible stipulation attached.

If he could somehow get Bella to kiss him first, she would be his to love.

But that was an entirely unattainable concept. There was no way that Bella could even think of doing such a thing, much less actually doing it. Never mind that there was no way that Bella could reciprocate his feelings.

He sighed as he traveled to Bella's house on foot, in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, he neither had the night or graveyard shift, so he couldn't stay and watch over her like he would like. And he couldn't be a sneaky vampire, because there were already two sneaky Italian vampires doing what he wanted to do. So he'll settle for moping around in her room, like he was some heartsick teenager. Which he was not.

He was in his 300s, thank you very much.

Hopping onto her windowsill, he gently slid her window open and slipped in. He blinked and stared at the couple on Bella's bed, who stared back.

"Alice, Jasper, what are you two doing on Bella's bed?"

Alice pouted, "We miss her. And we can't hang around her because those stingy Italians are keeping her all to themselves. So we're soaking up her smell here. This place luckily reeks of her presence."

"…" was Jasper's response.

Carlisle flinched, "I had the same idea…"

They looked at him.

"…for the same reasons you had."

"We got here first, go find somewhere else to haunt," and then Alice buried herself under the covers again, with Jasper nodding emphatically and then joining her. There were suspicious sniffling heard.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, filtering through her closet and finding a jacket that smelled strongly of Bella and put it on, taking it with him as he ran back to the house to mope there.

He would've taken the rocking chair, but that would've been mighty suspicious…

And Charlie wasn't that oblivious not to miss whole missing furniture.

Started 9/7/09 –Completed 12/2/09

_**Omake! I** _

Aro wasn't one to be disturbed, but this was a second brother who'd disappeared with vague answers. Caius was supposed to locate Marcus and find out what was going on, and possibly drag him back. Caius wasn't supposed to report that nothing was wrong and that he was going to stay with Marcus awhile as well.

It made  _no sense_ …

He could have Demetri track them down, but he was busy on a mission. He could also have the others search for his brothers manually, but that would waste time and resources that could be used elsewhere, especially with no guarantee the others could find them.

It was increasingly irritating; mainly because of Athenodora's grating voice screeching into his ears for something or other because her husband wasn't there for her to screech at. He was almost tempted to ask Sulpicia to deal with her so he didn't have to. Otherwise, he would rip off Caius' wife's head, and he was sure Caius wouldn't approve of that, much that his brother didn't care all that much for her either…

If Sulpicia got irritated with the wench as well and ended up ripping her head off, good for everyone! Even if it did cost her her life…she could be spared after all –she didn't really matter…

"ARO! Where is that husband of mine?!"

Aro growled and in a quick movement had actually ripped Athenodora's head off.

He blinked.

"Oops."

Looking around warily, he almost jumped when her head started screaming again.

"How dare you?! Aro, when Caius comes back and hears about this –!"

"Jane."

She appeared quickly, only glancing once at the head of Caius' wife and then looked to him for orders.

"Take her head, put it in a box, and dump it somewhere we can't hear her but will remember where she is. Then put her body in her room and lock it."

She took the head from him and went to do as was ordered of her.

He could always put her head back on her body before Caius came back…

_**Omake! II** _

Alice jumped onto Edward's back, hitting his head with her small fist, before jumping away and running to her room like a mad pixie. Jasper followed at a sedate pace, glaring at Edward as he passed by.

"What on earth?" Esme asked with wide eyes.

Emmett snickered. "The three are fighting."

"About what?"

Rosalie sighed in exasperation. "Territorial issues."

_**Omake! III** _

"You're not allowed in here."

"Excuse me?!"

Caius and Alice glared at each other in a standoff, while Marcus quietly chuckled in his seat and watched his brother forcibly remove the two vampires from the hospital room.

"I want to visit Bella!"

Caius sneered, "Visiting hours are over."

"Then why are you here?" Alice hissed.

"Because we're visiting."

"But you just said visiting hours were over!"

"We snuck in."

"Why can't Jasper and I be there too then?"

"Because you're not allowed to visit."

"Says who?!"

"I do."

"Let me in!" she screeched, finally aware that her husband was trying to sneak in while she handled Caius.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marcus suddenly appeared in front of Jasper, blocking his entrance.

Jasper fidgeted in front of Marcus, cringing inwardly at the way he was acting. He'd been a soldier and fought in a bloody war! He'd commanded his own army! He'd once been called the  _God of War_!

Then again Marcus was centuries older than him and had fought in his own wars and which were probably numerous and was a Volturi member and not just any Volturi member but a leader…

"Visiting Bella," he answered Marcus stiffly.

Marcus pointed to Jasper's wife with a bored look and Jasper turned on his heel and joined his wife.

"Good _bye_ ," Caius declared in a fed up tone.

Then he shut the door in front of their faces. Alice shrieked in rage and Jasper scowled.

"Wait, does Bella's room have a window?"

"…"

"Jasper, you're a genius!"

They went outside, jumping and climbing to their desired spot, when Alice went to the window and was about to open it. The curtains suddenly flashed open from the inside, revealing Caius' scowling figure.

In vampire speed faster than even Alice or Jasper's eyes could see, Caius had opened the window and shoved Alice off the ledge, making her fall backwards and fall through the air.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Jasper turned in a flash to the window and was about to launch himself through it when Caius was faster and shut the window. He was about to bash through the window but stopped himself in time. That would've been hard to explain…

Huffing, he looked up into Caius' smirking face, frowning himself.

And then Caius moved an arm and nonchalantly flipped the lock, locking it and smirking wider. Jasper sighed and turned, jumping off the ledge and following after his wife.

_**Omake! IV** _

"Did Carlisle just take one of Bella's sweaters…?"

Jasper nodded.

Alice blinked, "Why didn't we think about that?"

He shrugged. She ran from the bed and to the closet, rummaging through it. Grabbing a huge hoodie, she threw it on and then grabbed another one and threw it to her husband. On second thought, she grabbed a scarf she found and practically strangled it around her neck, covering her mouth and nose with the cloth so she could breathe in the scent. Speeding back to the bed, she went back under the covers and the two of them put on their hoods.

Glancing at each other, they blinked before shrugging, something they were doing a lot more nowadays, and threw the covers over their heads as well and huddled near each other.

Started 12/2/09 –Completed 12/3/09


	7. Hold Captive, Seize Fire

"How are you, Bella? You seem to be better," Carlisle noted.

Bella sighed, "I wish. I want to get out of here."

"Sick of me already?" Carlisle grinned.

Bella looked down, more aware of her feelings than ever before. Suddenly, she felt cold hands grip one of hers, taking it from her and she followed them to see Carlisle looking intensely at her with her hand in both of his in front of him.

"Bella, do you like Edward?" he asked quietly.

Crooked grin, boyish charm, and sweet nature…

"Yes," Bella admitted.

' _But he's not you.'_

"But?" Carlisle prodded, having caught her hesitation.

Bella just gave a pained grin and didn't answer, so Carlisle just continued his task on checking on her vitals.

The tension between the two grew exponentially after that.

"Bella, I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but I know you so well," he murmured. "A first step from you won't come without prodding. So, from my stipulations, I am not allowed to be able to do certain things. But I'm not restricted from confession…I have very deep feelings for you, Bella."

He took her hand and tenderly placed it against his cold cheek.

"When you're better, please let me take you out on a picnic?"

She dazedly stared at him, forcing herself to nod through her daze. He smiled at her, once again making her warm and happy, and she shakily smiled back.

"I do have good news for you. You can get out of here tomorrow,  _but_  you'll have to be in a wheelchair."

She sighed in mock exasperation, "Oh, alright. At least I'll be out of here."

And they shared a laugh, the tension diminishing a little.

Carlisle left and in just seconds, he was replaced with Caius.

"Caius, hey! I have great news!" she smiled brightly at him. "I get to leave here soon."

"I was informed," he smiled coolly. "I'll be picking you up. You will be fine on your own with the wheelchair?"

"Of course! Before my powers grew," she'd lowered her voice to a whisper. "I was on a wheelchair for a long time. Marcus helped me learn to walk without it."

"Ah. I'll have to ask him about that time. This is when you two first met, yes?"

She nodded and Caius took out a brush. She scooted sideways and turned her head, letting him gather her hair behind her and begin to brush the long locks. He continued their conversation, both of them relaxing at the brushing motions.

"Why don't  _you_ tell me about that time? I'll hear it from your point of view and ask Marcus about it later."

So Bella began telling him all about it, and though his face didn't show it he was listening closely, filing things down for him to ask Marcus about later. But for now, he contented himself with her story, eyes bright as he heard her detail learning to control her power and learning to finally walk and be free.

"Is it truly difficult without your power?" he asked curiously.

She froze, almost curling in on herself at his question. Worried, he put down the brush and comfortingly wrapped her in his arms.

"Without it, I'm just helpless," she exhaled shakily. "I can't walk at all. I'm completely immobile. Worse, I don't think I can survive for more than minutes –seconds if I don't have my power. When I was born, I was unable to breathe and eat on my own. They had all sorts of machines hooked up to me so that I would be able to survive for as long as I could. Then a miracle happened. I started to breathe on my own, and then I started able to almost eat properly. It was my power coming into work, starting in the beginning with running my organs in a way so that I could live on my own a little, until it became absolutely instinctive. It's why, these days, I'm completely terrified of losing all control or even worse. I'm afraid of being so exhausted that I can't use my power, even to the point that the instincts I'd developed to help me live without those machines will fail and I'll die."

She sniffed, almost about to cry as she remembered her fears. He frowned and squeezed her gently for a second.

"You don't have to worry about that. That'll never happen. Marcus and I will never let that happen. So don't be afraid," he said firmly, voice brooking no argument.

Bella smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Caius."

He sighed to himself. She didn't believe him, but it was truth and she'll see. He reluctantly even conceded that the Cullen family would definitely side with the brothers, especially Carlisle but exempting that Edward brat.

"What are you planning on doing first after you get out?" he asked, going back to brushing her hair as he changed the subject for her.

She brightened up almost immediately.

"Carlisle promised to take me out to picnic," she revealed happily.

Outwardly, he was calm and he hadn't even so much as twitched at the news. Inwardly, he was snarling and quietly ranting under his breath angrily about blond English vampires that he needed to have a "talk" to.

He immediately stalked to Marcus after pushing Bella to go to sleep so she could rest up. He took one look at his brother and Marcus only responded by raising an eyebrow.

"You! Did you know that Carlisle is –is trying to court Isabella?" he practically shouted at Marcus.

Marcus' face darkened considerably, his mouth twitching into a scowl.

"Yes. I informed him of things," and Marcus explained how he found out, his original rules and his new ones.

Caius growled, "Well, he seems to think that a picnic will suffice to appropriate Isabella's feelings."

Marcus shrugged, "He will still have to get Bella to kiss him. Knowing her, that's more an impossibility no matter what Carlisle plans to do. And a picnic is not against the stipulations, unfortunately…"

"We should tell her what we are," Caius drawled.

Marcus stiffened, "No. Absolutely not."

"Why not? If she's turned, she won't have to suffer her disease any longer. Her power may help, but what happens when it fails? And we are not there in time to save her? If I had not been there when those two cars crashed, she would have been crushed by them as she tired out from using her power. She very nearly was!"

"We would be sentencing her to death by the knowledge of what we are! There is no guarantee she would be turned –whether her body can handle the change or if Aro will even permit it! And who is to say she will have wanted this life?" Marcus hissed at him.

"And who is to say she wouldn't? Her life would become so much more easier. At least she wouldn't be afraid of her organs and her power failing and being unable to save herself!" Caius shouted back.

Marcus sighed, "And what if she doesn't accept what we are? Accept  _us_?"

Caius quieted down at that.

"And what if she were?" Caius finally broke the silence with a determined stare.

Marcus grimaced. "You don't know that."

"You don't either. Let's just…tell her we're not quite human. We don't have to tell her we're vampires, or even that we're anything at all. Just that we're special, like her."

Marcus nodded reluctantly, but he was slowly warming up to the idea. He  _was_  fond of the idea of keeping Bella by his side forever.

Meanwhile, Bella was just getting released and there waiting for her at the entrance was Mike, Jessica, and Angela. All three wore excited grins and Jessica even had a poster board brightly colored, glitter everywhere, proclaiming "Welcome back, Bella!" in huge letters. She was waving it high in the air, occasionally bumping Mike and Angela to her sides with it.

"Hey, guys!" she grinned at them, wheeling herself towards them.

Immediately, Mike went behind her and started to wheel the chair and the other two went on either side of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked curiously.

"Your dad agreed to let us kidnap you and take you out to eat," Angela grinned cheekily.

"So off to the diner we go!" Mike hollered.

"Quiet you! You'll give Bella a headache," Jessica slapped him upside the head.

The blond pouted, "You give  _me_  a headache."

She hit him again.

"See!"

Bella burst out laughing, enjoying their antics. They got into Mike's mom's minivan, loading Bella up and putting her wheelchair into the back after folding it. The drive to the diner was filled with a lot of catching up, mostly on school stuff.

"Lauren's been bitchy as always," Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's been trying to soak up all the attention while you were gone."

"Yeah. Yesterday, she was all bragging about how her parents were going to take her to Florida for Spring Break, and how she was going to get a 'real' tan," Mike sneered.

Of course, it was an obvious jab at Bella.

Bella chuckled, "Good luck to her with that. Tans can be really painful if you overdo it, and it's really easy to do that."

"I hope she does get sunburned," Jessica lifted her nose haughtily. "Who does she think she is? Queen of the School? I don't think so. That's my title. She can't take it from me. And all of you are my subjects."

The rest of them burst out laughing, Mike slowly moving to park now that they were already at the diner.

"All hail Queen Jessica," Angela said sarcastically, gaining a sardonic half-smile.

They all started laughing again at the unusual response from the usually shy girl, before they began pouring out of the minivan. Bella was helped out and then wheeled into the diner, where she was greeted enthusiastically by a bunch of the townsfolk there.

"Hello there! How have you been?" and all were exchanged by the plenty by everyone, many inquiring into her health and all wishing her well and to get better soon.

They were seated quickly and served their usual drinks, ordering their food and then waiting together at their table.

Mike whistled, "If this is the kind of service we get when you're sick or injured, maybe you should stay injured for a little longer, eh? Or get sick more often!"

This time, both Jessica and Angela retaliated, grabbing his cheeks and pulling them harshly to the side.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"That's what you get," Jessica huffed.

Bella giggled, "It's okay, guys."

"See? Bella thinks it's funny," Mike pouted, rubbing his red cheeks with a scowl.

Jessica and Angela just held up their hands threateningly.

"So," Jessica did a 180, smiling brightly. "I was thinking, next weekend, we should go to the beach. Maybe First Beach?"

"Sounds good," Bella said, actually starting to get excited about it. She was stuck in that hospital for so long; she was willing to do anything. She was too bored and restless to just recuperate at home.

"I'm in too," Mike agreed.

"Great idea," Angela agreed also.

"Are you going to bring Erik?" Bella asked her.

Angela turned thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Is Lauren coming?" Mike scrunched up his nose adorably.

"No," Jessica said immediately. "Absolutely no. No, no way, nope. No way in a snowball's chance in hell."

She was stared at, but she just stubbornly glared.

"You know…we're going to have to bring Lauren," Angela reluctantly said. "She'll whine and bitch to everyone, including her parents."

"But I don't want to," Jessica whined herself.

Bella smiled, turning out more like a grimace. "We'll just have to deal with it."

"Ah, hell. She's going to be so clingy," Mike grumbled. "I'll drag Tyler along, so that she can bother him for most of the trip."

"Good idea!" Jessica brightened up slightly. "She can go bug him."

"Can I bring someone?" Bella asked, wondering if any of the Cullens could come. Her face lightly blushed when she thought of Carlisle and asking him to come with her to the trip. Though, that might be a little too awkward and raise questions. And there was Jacob too! She could ask him to come. She hadn't seen her friend for awhile.

"Sure. Why not?" Jessica's eyes glinted and Bella chuckled nervously, knowing that meant Jessica was going to grill her for information. "Who did you have in mind? One of your Italian friends? The Cullens? Maybe the doctor himself?" a mischievous smile was quickly on the girl's lips, leaving the others to sweatdrop at her.

"Well, maybe it might be a good idea if Doctor Cullen came," Mike surprisingly said. "I mean, if Bella's health changes or something goes wrong, it would be good to have him there."

Not that he was going to also say that a part of him was more threatened by the other Cullens and them trying to take Bella away mostly. Or that her Italian friends were scary as hell, and he was definitely threatened by them. Frightened more like. So let's just stick with Carlisle being less of a threat than everyone else.

"We'll see," Bella shrugged. "I'd have to ask."

Their food finally came and discussion halted for a second as they started to eat ravenously. Sporadic chatter did erupt though.

* * *

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to go?" Carlisle stood in her doorway, and she couldn't help blushing.

He was dressed handsomely, casual in jeans and t-shirt, hair slightly ruffled, though most of it was still fixed back. A soft smile graced his lips, and aimed solely at her. Her blush reddened when she realized that he had also been observing her.

"Y-yes. Let me just write a note, just in case Charlie comes home early and finds me gone. He'll freak out," Bella rambled, trying to get the nerves to leave her system.

His smile just brightened and he nodded. She wrote the note quickly before wheeling back towards him and letting him start wheeling her to his black Mercedes. Helping her into the passenger seat, she waited a little while in the car as Carlisle put the wheelchair into the trunk and then traveled to the other side to slip into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" she asked tentatively.

"It's a secret," he winked at her, showing his good mood.

She started to relax at the sight of it, smiling back. With the way he was right then, her nerves was going away without her noticing and she was enjoying and relaxing herself in no time. They were driving for awhile; listening to surprisingly 90's music. At the moment, Duran Duran's  _Come Undone_  was playing.

As Carlisle was humming along, Bella asked him about it.

"I didn't know you like 90's music. I didn't think it was your type," she told him honestly.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "It's my generation, isn't it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just pictured you as liking…older music." She couldn't really explain it.

But she did miss the slight tensing of Carlisle's body, but he forced himself to relax.

"Oh, I don't know. I quite liked the 90's," Carlisle just said cheerfully. "I especially loved the music from the era."

Bella hummed and Carlisle grinned, getting an idea. He began singing the song to her, causing her face to become adorably red as usual. By the time they reached the spot, she was redder than a tomato. Carlisle laughed good-naturedly, even as he got out and walked around to her side, opening the door and helping her out. Instead of using the wheelchair, he chose to carry her bridal style to the little spot he'd picked out, picnic blanket and basket already laid out.

He'd found a perfect place to watch the sun set, and they could have a small picnic there while watching it.

"Oh, this is really lovely," Bella gazed, seeing the field of flowers that led off to a cliff. There the sun was beginning its journey down.

Carlisle set her down on the blanket, pulling out a strawberry shortcake they could share, along with several finger sandwiches and several raspberries. Quietly, they ate together, though mostly Carlisle would pretend before slipping it back into the pile for Bella to eat.

"Bella, I want to repeat to you that I am very serious in how I feel about you," Carlisle murmured, brushing back a strand of her hair that had fallen forward in front of her face. "I've come to care for you so much, in such a small amount of time. It's nearly unbelievable, and yet I would not take any of it back."

Bella blushed, staring at him in awe.

Carlisle was tempted to kiss her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he substituted the act with something very similar and intimate. He leaned closer and nuzzled her neck, moving slowly up to finally nuzzle her jaw affectionately.

He pulled back.

"Let me court you,  _Isabella_ ," he breathed out, gold eyes intense as he stared at her.

She felt faint, and she almost did.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked out.

And then he smiled gently but infinitely happily at her, the soft glow of dusk bathing him in its colors and making him even more beautiful than usual. And she felt that everything in her life was worth every second of this moment, from her curse of a body to the strain of her power –just to be with Carlisle now, just  _seeing_  him like this.

Bella couldn't believe how happy she was.

She didn't know that her happiness would be short-lived.

The next day, as she went through school, everything was going smoothly. It was a bit awkward, what with her having to go around in a wheelchair and all and Lauren making snide comments whenever Bella saw the other girl…but nothing could bring her from her high from such a fantastic yesterday.

That is until Edward Cullen came up to her with a crooked grin.

She had some butterflies, but they had lessened considerably since her… _date_  with Carlisle and him professing similar feelings to hers. Still, she couldn't deny that Edward was cute and in some small way she felt a little bit for him. But Carlisle made her very happy and whatever she felt for Edward didn't equal to what she felt for the blond.

Until Edward took her away at lunch, the watchful and angrily heated eyes of his siblings bearing down, and the bronze-haired god kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Butterflies exploded.

Started 2/19/10 –Completed 9/2/10

_**Omake! I** _

"Sir?"

The voice on the other line nonchalantly continued and Demetri hung up, staring at his cell phone with a grimace. That had been Caius, with yet  _another_  mission for him to do. The 16th in fact.

He sighed tiredly, but got ready to do his job. That is…until his phone rang again. With another grimace, he reluctantly answered it. After another few minutes, he hung up wearily.

That was Marcus. With his  _30_ _th_  mission. The man was on a roll, Demetri could tell you.

Along with these side missions, he still had that mission that both Caius and Marcus had given him about a rogue vampire that was terrorizing young girls, and had bronze hair. The details were sketchy and he was having a hard time locating this guy, especially with both Volturi leaders calling him every other day (other than to call for a new side mission) with leads that led to nowhere.

It was all very frustrating and he would like to go home to Volterra now.

_**Omake! II** _

"But it's not fair, Jazz," Alice pouted, sulking in a corner of their room with her husband similar to her.

Jasper sighed, "I know, Alice. I wanted to be there too. But we do take up quite a bit of her time, and at least with this we would give her some space. And not seem like we're monopolizing her time. Or like we're stalkers."

They both contemplated that, looking up at the ceiling as they held their chins in a thinking pose.

"But I still miss her," Alice sniffed.

Both of them hung their heads in shared misery, hovering in on themselves in their separate corners of woe. Purple clouds of gloom could be imagined hanging above their heads as they dramatically leaned against their walls in depression.

It was a very anime-ish moment.

_**Omake! III** _

Esme sweatdropped. She had been dragged by her first son into the living room, sat on the couch and for four hours straight…had been listening to Edward play the piano dramatically. Even as a vampire, though it shouldn't bother her…

She was really getting restless. Don't her wrong, she loved her son, but when he got into these moods it just becomes very stressful.

And annoying.

She sighed irritably as Edward started in on another depressing song.

Esme didn't believe that vampires couldn't get headaches. She was living (undead) proof of that.

_**Omake! IV** _

"How does this look?" Aro preened in front of the mirror, observing his Hawaiian t-shirt and khaki shorts combo. He narrowed his eyes at the reflection of himself. "Hm, it's wrong."

He whipped out a pair of sunglasses from out of nowhere and put them on his face, perching them neatly on his nose.

"There! Much better!"

Heidi passed by at that moment, shaking her head at the fashion disaster.

"Master Aro, you can't leave the castle. Without Masters Caius and Marcus here, if you leave as well, there won't be anyone here to keep order."

Aro pouted and went to his own corner of woe, dejectedly sulking in his very own atmosphere of gloom.

_**Omake! V** _

Marcus sniffed in disgust, smelling his prey. His eye twitched and he readied himself, mentally also preparing himself for this venture.

All for the greater good.

With forced enthusiasm, he went after the deer and had it tackled in a matter of seconds. Killing it quickly and mercifully, he scrunched up his nose and couldn't help the slightest bit of discomfort and the grimace on his face. He sent a quick prayer to his ancestors before hoping to just get it over with and just biting the damn thing.

He reeled back in revulsion and gagged, only just barely refraining from spitting.

How the hell did the Cullens eat this shit?

Humans taste way better.

Screwing up his face in nausea and distaste, he forced himself to try it again. It was for Bella, he kept telling himself. This was all for her.

He tried to keep that in mind as he drank from the animal.

_**Omake! VI** _

Caius fumed.  _He_  was supposed to pick up Bella.

So where the hell was she?

Started 9/2/10 –Completed 9/2/10


End file.
